Mya Dayam
by Nacomi Yoshi
Summary: Mya é uma nova aluna em Hogwarts, e tem uma missão para comprir...
1. Chapter 1

Olá... Eu sou Nacomi Yoshi, e esta é a primeira fiction que eu posto para o público. Realmente espero que gostem da minha fic, e por favor digam se esse for o caso.

Eu escrevo tudo separado, pensamentos de narração, narração de falas.. A assim por diante, então, eu fiz uma legenda, se alguem tiver algum problema é só escrever no review..

Essa história é sobre minha personagem principal: Mya Dayam e o mais lindo professor da série de Harry Potter: Severus Snape. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Narração

-Fala de Mya

Fala de outros

'Pensamento de Mya'

"Pensamento de outros"

Mya era uma garota linda de 11 anos de idade, de pele clara e olhos verdes esmeralda quando entrou em Hogwarts. Parou diante os grandes portões do castelo, com seus perfeitos cachos negros repousando em seus ombros enquanto um brilho de admiração passou por seus olhos. Sonhou durante toda a sua vida em entrar em Hogwarts e cumprir a tarefa que foi dada para sua família anos e anos atrás. Levou um pequeno susto quando os portões se abriram, mas logo mostrou um pequeno sorriso e suspirou.

'É agora ou nunca'

Com esse pensamento em mente, respirou profundamente e entrou em Hogwarts, junto com todas as crianças que agora se tornariam estudantes. Esperou ansiosamente pela seleção, seu estomago estava agindo de forma estranha, e parecia que todo o lanche que fizera no trem iria voltar para a boca, mas respirou fundo e se acalmou com o pensamento que lhe vinha a cabeça toda a hora.

'Não tem como você cair em outra casa!'

A menina se reconfortava com o fato de que não tinha como não cair na casa de seu tatatatatatatatataravô, tinha a completa noção de que fazia muito tempo desde que alguém da sua família não entrava em Hogwarts, mas não se nega o sangue. Não demorou muito até que seu nome fosse chamado.

Dayam, Mya Dayam.

Quando escutou seu nome, sentou-se no banco que ficava na frente de todos os presentes, e, ficou olhando todos os alunos que a observavam desaparecerem de sua vista, enquanto o chapéu seletor cobria seus olhos.

"Tem algo em você..."

Disse uma voz em sua cabeça, que Mya sabia se tratar do chapéu. Também sabia o que ele encontrou nela, seu sangue, seu verdadeiro sobrenome, sua família.

"Uma descendente de Salazar?"

'Sim, mas não queremos que ninguém saiba disso, não é?'

SLYTHERIN

Mya abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir o que sabia que ouviria, finalmente tinha entrado na casa que seu ancestral havia fundado, e correu para a mesa dos verdes, onde almoçaria durante os 7 anos que viveria ali. Cumprimentou todos os novos colegas, e voltou sua atenção para os que ainda não tinham sido selecionados, olhando cada movimento de suas feições e os sentimentos que mostrava. Se indignava com os Griffindor, odiava os Hufflepuff e até que tolerava os Ravenclaw, mas só teria amizades de Slytherin, mas não estava muito animada, pois só entraram em sua casa garotos e garotas que não pareciam ser confiáveis, não pareciam ser o tipo de amizade que ela procurava, e Mya estava começando a se conformar com a idéia de se tornar solitária durante sua estadia em Hogwarts.

Até que um nome entrou em seus ouvidos, e ela logo procurou o dono de um nome com um som tão apaixonante, e no final do caminho que seus olhos fizeram, encontrou um menino, muito magro e de pele muito branca, e com um cabelo tão lindo e negro quanto o dela mesmo. Ficou de dedos cruzados, esperando que o garoto fosse selecionado para Slytherin, pois, viu alguma coisa nos olhos negros no menino que a deixou extasiada.

O garoto andou até a mesa da casa, e Mya não conseguia ver o que ele sentia, pois seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Ela teve um pouco de medo, mas superou no mesmo momento.

'Esse será meu amigo. Severus Snape'


	2. Chapter 2

Narração

-Fala de Mya

--Fala de outros

'Pensamento de Mya'

"Pensamento de outros"

Mya estava exausta, a viajem até Hogwarts consumiu toda a sua energia. Terminou sua refeição rapidamente, e ficou esperando que o monitor da Slytherin se levantasse. Enquanto isso montou estratégias em sua cabeça, estratégias para fazer o que lhe fora mandado, estratégias para começar uma amizade com o Severus, e claro, estratégias de estudo, afinal, estava ali para tornar-se uma grande bruxa. A garota já tinha aprendido muitas coisas com seu pai, sabia diversos feitiços e poções, mas sabia que deveria agir como se apenas tivesse ouvido falar deles, pois como todos sabiam era proibido para as crianças aprenderem magia antes de entrar em uma escola. Mas, Mya nasceu, e cresceu no Brasil, e lá as regras não eram tão severas quanto na Europa. No Brasil, sua família aumentou a adquiriu forças, bem longe de Hogwarts ou de qualquer trouxa. Agora tinha entrado, e deveria aprender como todos os outros.

O monitor levantou-se e chamou pelos primeiranistas da Slytherin. Mya tirou seus pensamentos das estratégias e seguiu o monitor, que agora passava pela grande porta do salão. Andou um pouco rápido até alcançar Snape, mas ficou quieta, apenas andou ao seu lado, esperando que alguma conversa aparecesse, mas nada, o menino apenas andava, observando os corredores, absorto em pensamentos. O castelo não interessava muito a Mya, ela sabia tudo sobre ele, leu o livro da família, que passou de geração em geração, desde Salazar até ela, um livro que descrevia cada canto de Hogwarts. Quando o monitor disse a senha, a garota guardou-a na cabeça, sabia que não podia esquecê-la.Entrou junto com os outros no salão comunal da Slytherin, olhou uma última vez para o garoto pálido de olhos negros, e subiu para o seu dormitório.

'É aqui que vou viver por sete anos'

Pensou em um suspiro, enquanto procurava por suas coisas. Sua cama era a última do quarto, e ficava junto a uma janela. Mya abriu um grande sorriso.

'Vou gostar de ficar aqui!'

O quarto possuía mais três camas, o que deixou a menina bastante triste, não gostava de muita companhia, principalmente de garotas que sempre falavam demais. Assim que se deitou na cama suas companheiras chegaram, e falavam muito, exatamente como Mya odiava.

-- Então seremos colegas de quarto.

-- É, vamos poder fazer tudo juntas, e falar sobre tudo a noite.

'Droga'

As meninas ainda falaram por algum tempo, até que a terceira garota resolveu mostrar presença.

-- Ei, vocês, dá para ficarem quietas por um minuto. Nem eu, e nem a nossa colega queremos escutar. Não é?!

Perguntou, voltando-se a Mya, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, precisava de paz para recuperar sua energia.

-- Então fiquem quietas!

Gritou a garota.

'Parece que eu vou gostar dela'

Mya deu um sorriso para a menina que fizera as outras se calarem, e ajeitou-se na cama, e se preparou para uma boa noite de sono.

O sono com certeza foi bom, mas as duas garotas resolveram acordar bem cedo para conversar, e dentro do quarto.

- Vocês não podiam conversar lá fora?!

-- Lá os outros podem escutar.

Mya suspirou, e levantou em um pulo, já que não poderia dormir mesmo, não queria perder seu tempo escutando bobagens. Pegou a roupa que iria usar, e foi para o banheiro, onde limpou o corpo, deixando a água tirar a sujeira e o mal estar de seu corpo. Vestiu-se e desceu para o café, onde teve uma surpresa agradável, a única pessoa na mesa da Slytherin era Snape. Sentou-se com pouca distancia do garoto e serviu-se.

'Acho que ele não é muito de falar'

Começou a comer, mas logo parou, tomou coragem, e começou a falar.

- Você também é do primeiro ano. Não é?

-- Ãhn? Ah, sim, claro.

Disse o garoto sem tirar os olhos da comida. Mya estava ficando impaciente, mas não queria apressar nada, então, apenas voltou a apreciar seu café da manhã.

-- Qual será a primeira aula?

Mya olhou para o garoto, que agora a encarava com um rosto sem nenhuma expressão. Mexeu os ombros e respondeu com a voz baixa.

- Não faço a mínima idéia!

O garoto voltou a comer, a ela fez o mesmo, mas agora estava um pouco mais feliz, tinha conseguido algo, e agora iria parar, ficar grudada na cola dele não iria ajudá-la em nada. Em pouco tempo recebeu uma folha, como os horários das aulas, sorriu para Snape e seguiu para o salão da Slytherin. Sentiu que tinha alguém com ela, e olhou para trás, vendo Severus, olhando para ela.

-- Tudo bem se eu te fizer companhia?

- Eu adoraria.

Os dois andaram juntos até a entrada da Slytherin, assim que entraram ele seguiu para o dormitório masculino, e, olhando para os horários, falou com Mya.

-- A gente se vê na aula de transfiguração.

Mya assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu até o seu quarto, para pegar seus materiais. Tudo estava dando certo até agora, e seu único problema seria as colegas de quarto, mas era algo suportável.


	3. Chapter 3

Então, terceiro capitulo. Muito obrigada pelos reviews.

Judy Snape – Eu não sabia que estava trancado, demorei mais consegui desbloquear. Vou tentar ao máximo atualizá-la rapidamente, mas bloqueios acontecem.

Luci – Obrigada, mas minha personagem não é tão Slytherin quanto eu gostaria, apesar do sangue P. Severus vai ter picos de humor, como dá para notar neste capitulo, mas não vai ser tão fechado assim.

Espero mais reviews galera!

* * *

Chegando na sala de transfiguração, sentou-se na segunda fila, não gostava muito de ficar tão perto, mas se ficasse muito para traz não conseguia entender nada. Colocou sua mochila na mesa e esperou que a aula iniciasse. Quando percebeu que os outros alunos estavam chegando, ficou a observá-los.

"Droga! Temos aula com os Hufflepuff"

Sabia muito bem, a partir do livro de sua família, como Helga foi, provavelmente os alunos de sua casa não seriam muito diferentes. Mas, quando Snape entrou na sala, deixou os Hufflepuff de lado e sorriu para o garoto, este apenas fez um leve comprimento com a cabeça e sentou-se na primeira fila, um tanto longe de Mya. Ela virou o corpo para frente e começou a prestar atenção ao que a professora dizia, mas o garoto não saia de sua cabeça.

"Porque ele não sentou aqui?"

Estava tão confiante que após aquela caminhada conseguiriam ser amigos, mas teria que conversar com ele, e não poderia fazê-lo com essa distância. Mya, agora um tanto desanimada, tentava entender o garoto, afinal, ele a alcançou no caminho para Slytherin, então, porque não sentou ao seu lado agora.

A aula passou mais lentamente do que Mya esperava, e o sono estava começando a voltar, mas antes que caísse na classe, a professora passou um tema e liberou a turma. Mya anotou tudo direitinho juntou seus materiais. Quando estava pronta para sair, procurou por Snape, mas ele não estava mais na sala. Saiu cabisbaixa para a próxima aula, que ela nem lembrava qual seria, apenas deixou seus pés a guiarem. Quando parou, percebeu que não estava em frente a porta da nenhuma sala, mas sim de um banheiro. O mais esquisito é que dizia INTERDITADO na porta, mas a garota entrou sem exitar.

--Sai do meu banheiro!

Mya virou-se para onde o gritou veio, e encontrou um fantasma. Claro que já vira muitos fantasmas antes, mas nenhum tão jovem.

- Desculpa, eu estava andando e acabei chegando aqui. Está tudo bem com você?

A menina viu que a fantasma não parecia muito feliz, parecia até que estava chorando, e por mais fria que Mya fosse as vezes, ainda tinha um bom coração, um coração fraco como dizia seu pai. A fantasma estancou, seu rosto ficou sem expressão aparente, então disse em um sussurro.

- Ninguém nunca me perguntou isso.

Mya a olhou com tristeza, parecia que esta garota era muito solitária.

- Me chamo Mya. Posso chamá-la como?

-- Myrtle!

- Olá Myrtle. O que aconteceu com você?

De súbito, Myrtle flutua até uma das cabines e Mya começa a escutar um choro. Cuidadosamente se aproxima do box, a abre a porta. Mas antes que dissesse algo, Myrtle grita com todas as suas forças.

-- SAI DAQUI!

Mya sai correndo, mas antes de fechar a porta diz para a garota:

- Eu volto outra hora.

A menina não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas queria ajudá-la, parecia ser alguém interessante.

"A aula"

Mya pegou rapidamente seu horário e procurou pela matéria que teria agora, e encontrou feitiços, guardou o horário e começou a andar a passos largos. Felizmente sabia um caminho mais curto, e conseguiu chegar na sala segundos antes de o professor fechar a porta. Viu que Snape estava sentado na primeira fila, mesmo assim sentou-se na segunda fila, depois do episodio do banheiro resolveu centrar suas forças na Myrtle, e deixa Snape para depois. Não que fosse desistir dele, claro que não faria, continuaria a tentar um a aproximação, mas seria secundaria.

Assistiu à aula de feitiços, prestando muita atenção, pois era algo que a deixava fascinada. Anotou tudo que conseguiu e foi para o salão principal. Comeu qualquer coisa que estava a sua frente e foi conhecer a biblioteca. De todas as coisas que lera no livro de seu antepassado, a única coisa que a deixou animada foi a biblioteca, deveria ter muitos livros quando Salazar deixou a escola, agora deveriam ter muitos mais. Entrou com os olhos bem abertos, observando cada exemplar, até chegar a uma seção em particular, que dizia reservada.

"Não lembro de ter lido nada sobre seção reservada"

Estava quase entrando por entre as estantes, quando uma mulher segurou seu braço.

-- Você não pode mexer nos livros dessa seção sem ter uma autorização – disse, examinando bem a garota – E acredito que você não tenha uma!

- Desculpe, não sabia que não podia olhá-los.

-- Não tente novamente.

Disse a mulher, em um tom bravo, soltando o braço da garota. Mya esfregou o braço que a mulher apertara um pouco forte demais, e andou até a seção de feitiços. Pegou alguns livros que precisaria para fazer o trabalho e sentou-se.

"Esses idiotas fizeram uma seção reservada!"

Mya tinha certeza absoluta que nunca leu nada sobre essa seção, todos os livros da biblioteca podiam ser lidos por qualquer um, mas sabia que isso foi há muito tempo. Abriu o livro que parecia ser o melhor, mas antes que lesse qualquer página viu Severus entrando na biblioteca e pegando alguns livros, também de feitiços, e sentou a uma mesa de distancia.

- Não quer fazer o trabalho junto?

Perguntou Mya, deixando o medo de lado, e tentando uma aproximação.

-- Acho que se fizer o trabalho sozinha vai aprender mais!

Aquilo foi dito com a voz mais fria que Mya já ouviu, alem do seu pai. Baixou a cabeça e só não começou a chorar por que tinha muita frieza no sangue, ficou um minuto em silêncio e então começou a ler o que precisava. Quando já tinha feito metade do trabalho, sentiu que alguém sentou ao seu lado, mas não fez questão de saber quem era.

-- Desculpa. Minha mãe sempre diz que as pessoas só se tornam amigos porque querem algo.

Ela reconheceu a voz no primeiro minuto, se tratava de Severus, o esboço de um sorriso percorreu sua face, mas logo se apagou.

"Ele estava fazendo contato"

- Eu só não queria ficar sozinha.

Respondeu, olhando para o garoto, tentando ao máximo não demonstrar nada. O garoto jogou as coisas dele na mesa e abriu um dos livros, mostrando-o para Mya.

-- Encontrei quase tudo neste aqui. Mas não está completo!

- Eu achei bastante aqui.

Disse ela, apontando um de seus livros. Os dois ficaram falando sobre feitiços até o inicio da aula da tarde. Pegaram suas coisas, retiraram alguns livros e caminharam até a próxima aula.

-- Sentamos aqui?

- Eu prefiro aqui!

Mya sentou na segunda fila e Severus na primeira. Mesmo assim, Mya sabia que já tinha chances de ter um bom amigo, afinal, era tão inteligente quanto ela.


End file.
